<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нам нет места в небе by that_Gypsy_witch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617119">Нам нет места в небе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_Gypsy_witch/pseuds/that_Gypsy_witch'>that_Gypsy_witch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Aen Elle (The Witcher), Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Musicians, Non-Linear Narrative, drabbles with a story, i guess lol, more elves - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_Gypsy_witch/pseuds/that_Gypsy_witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов(не по форме, а по сути) об эльфах Aen Elle, где они ненавидели и любили, что-то теряли и что-то приобретали, мечтали, искали и творили - не магию, но почти. Или однажды автор решил, что про эльфов мало новых историй, и затянул себя в это днище.<br/>Персонажи и рейтинг будут указаны в названии, по мере добавления.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Caranthir Ar-Feiniel/Eredin Bréacc Glas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chasing Fire, Часть 1 ( Эредин/Карантир, недо R), Rock Band AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название - слова песни Męstwo польской группы Me And That Man.<br/>Затевалось это все как бодрый рокэнролл фичок, но что-то как обычно, пошло не так xD<br/>Нехитрый сюжет частично взят из жизни, ибо автор в сюжеты не оч.<br/>Важное уточнение по AU (!!!! - правда, важное) На самом деле, это не рок бэнд AU, а блэк метал AU, потому как первое реально несерьёзно для эльфов Elle, а вот норвежский жанр музыки, начавшийся с тройного убийства — очень даже, ящетаю. Суть этого AU (и явления в целом) в том, что некая группа лиц изобрела новый музыкальный стиль, ударившись в крайности, в стремлении создать самую пугающую и отталкивающую музыку и визуал, ограничив свое сообщество как элитное (ну и мимоходом разделив все музыкальные понятия на «тру» и не). История гласит, что в перерывах между музыкой герои развлекались угрозами жизням друг другу и сатанинскими ритуалами, чтобы нагнать большего мрака, но это не точно.<br/>Место действия — Норвегия, город Берген, 90–2000-е годы.<br/>Карантир — исландец, это важно.</p><p>p.s. Все ловят очень странные образы, герои рисуют на лице и много курят. Вы предупреждены.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ты!.. - прорычал Эредин, смыкая пальцы у Авллак'ха на шее, едва дверь открылась.<br/>
Тот, казалось, даже не двинулся с места, не изменился в лице, только сощурил странно - раскосые глаза, выражая презрение, и, почти не напрягшись, отцепил с себя чужую руку.<br/>
От Эредина исходили волны злости.<br/>
Нит за его спиной вздохнул: никто не мог со стороны объяснить, почему Аваллак'х и Эредин так бесили друг друга, но от их взаимодействия будто бы летели искры. Может, поэтому их совместная музыка такая. Точнее, была.<br/>
- Ты ответишь за...! - снова начал вокалист, но вперед шагнул Карантир, вдруг положив руку ему на плечо.<br/>
- Эредин.<br/>
Аваллак'х поднял бровь: тон нового барабанщика звучал какой-то неопределимой со стороны эмоцией, и вокалист вдруг замолк и отступил, продолжая сверлить бывшего одногруппника взглядом.<br/>
Нит перестал удивленно коситься в их сторону и скользнул вперед: раньше такое кончалось намного хуже.<br/>
- Нам просто надо поговорить. Правда. - Он криво ухмыльнулся, вскинув руки в обрезанных на пальцах перчатках в примирительном жесте.<br/>
- А это, надо думать, моя замена? Аваллак'х проигнорировал вопрос, разглядывая, склонив голову, исландца за спиной Нитраля. Татуировки на его шее загадочно перетекли по мышцам вслед движению, прячась за прядями длинных платиновых волос. Затем он перевел ничего не выражающий взгляд обратно на Нита, и холодно поинтересовался:<br/>
-Чем обязан?<br/>
Нит вздохнул. Сзади тяжело дышал сдерживаемый Эредин, и Нит подумал, что все, наверное, изменилось пару месяцев назад, когда Аваллак'х ушел из группы.</p><p>.          .           .</p><p>Монстр из зеркала смотрел провалами черных глаз. Карантир набрал воды и смыл грим - черная краска потекла по изящным длинным пальцам, сливаясь с линиями вен и серебром колец.<br/>
Он поймал долгий задумчивый взгляд Эредина в зеркале. Эредин его оценивал. Не только то, как он играл, но и как он смотрелся в группе. Карантир нагло улыбнулся, и темные разводы исказились демонической маской.<br/>
Ястреб ждал своей очереди, поэтому его лицо еще было разделено на черное и белое: белое - там, где рисунок одноглазого черепа огибал его точеные черты, а черное скрывало правый глаз, и еще там, где на него падали темные тяжелые волосы. Сильный, узнаваемый образ. Мало кто видел лицо Эредина в жизни, исключением были его согруппники и исландец - Карантир. Ну, теперь он тоже в группе.<br/>
Странного исландца привел Ге'эльс, до этого два дня пытавшийся убедить Эредина, что равных ему почти нет. Хватило нескольких песен, чтобы даже упертый вокалист признал, что этот слишком молодой барабанщик, наверное, чертов колдун, раз смог выдать из их старой ударной установки такие выверты, которые, казалось, было невозможно на ней запилить физически.<br/>
Теперь же, даже несмотря на то что пара концертов с Карантиром имели очевидный успех, Ястреб видимо, раздумывал, как он справится на фестивале. И Карантир догадывался, что его волнует.</p><p>- …Обнаженные модели! Кандалы, цепи... – властный голос Эредина долетал через завешанную плакатами – только черно-белые цвета – стену. Этой ночью никто не идет домой. Этой ночью они порвали этот паршивый клуб, сожгли его дотла; сравняли с землей, чтобы вознести снова,  воскресить из пепла, чтобы пылать своей победой - отметить новые сердца, в которых горит их музыка: это их завоеванная толпа,  души,  которые теперь принадлежат им - раз и навсегда. Это ночь Всадников, Dearg Ruadhri, и никто не сможет ее забыть, так же, как и их имена.<br/>
Карантир улыбнулся потолку, сглотнул дешевое вино из пивного бокала – это опьянение хуже наркотического, и оно никогда до конца не отпускает. За это чувство он готов отдать свои сердце и душу.<br/>
В соседней комнате Эредин спорил с Ге’эльсом. Фестиваль не дает покоя никому.<br/>
Фестиваль это возможность встать на пьедестал.  Возможность высоко взлететь для независимых групп. Или низко упасть. Самое то для группы, прославившейся не только будоражащей, не похожей ни на что музыкой, но и противоречивыми выходками. Именно поэтому их имя произносят почти шепотом. И поэтому же на их концертах небольшие полуподвальные залы вмещают гораздо больше зрителей, чем рассчитано.<br/>
- Какие модели! – негодовал Ге’эльс; даже сейчас, в ночи, на их спонтанной афтепати, он размахивал каким-то то ли ежедневником, то ли гримуаром ( в их сообществе уже не отличить одно от другого) Этот слишком высокий светловолосый парень с очередным эльфским псевдонимом - посредственный музыкант, но идеальный менеджер. И, говорят, хороший художник.<br/>
– За такие идеи ты попадёшь во все возможные черные списки. Да, тебя, – твою группу, – Ге’эльс  умудрился выдать какой- то вычурный жест, –  обожают, но мы андерграунд, Эредин. Мы – бунт, противоречие, протест. Помни об этом. Через это уже прошли Gorgoroth. И чем все закончилось, ты сам прекрасно знаешь. У вас нет денег на суды. *<br/>
- Твое занудство не знает пределов! Взрыкивает Ястреб. - Тогда огни. Много огней.</p><p>Карантир поднялся со скрипнувшего кожей затертого дивана, на котором полулежал, пьяно пялясь в потолок, прошел в дверной проем,  облокотился, наблюдая за тем, как Эредин меряет шагами тесную комнату: стремительный, резкий, внушающий - из-за роста и черного плаща с малиновым подбоем,  хлещущего по его ногам.<br/>
Его тяжелый взгляд тоже внушал - желание подчиниться более сильному почти интуитивное, животное; и поэтому Карантир еще сильнее расправлял плечи, а Ге'эльс смотрел насмешливо и равнодушно.<br/>
- ... Живой огонь на площадке запрещен!<br/>
Этот разговор Карантир слышал не первый раз. Запомниться на фестивале так, чтобы даже хедлайнеры были забыты, – план Эредина. И он готов пойти на все, чтобы его осуществить. Безо всяких «почти».</p><p>.          .           .</p><p>Имлерих приветствовал его широким оскалом, подняв руку с тлеющей сигаретой.<br/>
- По последней?<br/>
Исландец кивнул, приближаясь и разглядывая мощную фигуру басиста своими льдисто-синими, почти белыми глазами. На его шее болталась малая пентаграмма Джона Ди, звякая при ударе о подвеску в виде нескольких древнеисландских рун. Плащ в пол,  шипы, пробитые в куртку на плече, как у всех в группе, (знак привилегии и отличия) меховая клепаная вставка на вороте, которую он неизвестно, сам сделал, или где-то раздобыл;  Карантир напоминал северного колдуна, и вписывался в их образ почти идеально. Эредин кивнул сам себе, одобряя удачную замену барабанщика, и закрыл окно, отрезав звуки с улицы.<br/>
- Огоньку? - из двери выскользнул Нитраль, гитарист, и самый младший в группе, до появления Карантира. Улыбнувшись, он щелкнул серебристой зиппо с кривой гравировкой какого-то монстра на крышке.<br/>
- Только быстрее давайте. Ястреб из-за этого фестиваля совсем психованный, - невнятно проговорил Имлерих, зажимая новую сигарету губами. Хохотнул: – Еще хуже, чем обычно.<br/>
- Как раз хотел спросить, -  Нитраль прервался, затягиваясь, встряхивая темно-медной шевелюрой, оттолкнулся ногой в тяжелом ботинке от широкого ребра тротуара, совершенно не выказывая спешки. Волосы доходили почти по пояс, выделяя его среди черноволосых одногруппников.<br/>
-  ...решили с фестивалем?<br/>
- Может быть, - Имлерих, пожал крепкими плечами, натягивая тертую байкерскую куртку до треска кожи. - Никто не знает, прокатит или нет.<br/>
- И какой план?<br/>
- План у Эредина.<br/>
Басист сделал последнюю затяжку и выкинул сигарету, подхватил гитарный чехол. - Пошли, а то он взбесится.<br/>
-  Ну и что он хочет? Не унимался Нитраль, торопливо следуя за Имлерихом по узкой лестнице наверх. Карантир молча шёл следом.<br/>
- Живой огонь,  - послышался глубокий голос Эредина из комнаты.  - Очень много огня.<br/>
- Но босс,  - ответил Нит, сбросв свой кейс у стены.-  Это рискованно.<br/>
Мы же прекрасно знаем, что твое «очень много» - крайне много.<br/>
- Это охрененно,  - сказал Карантир, заходя в комнату последним, и посылая прямой взгляд их лидеру.<br/>
Эредин хищно улыбнулся.<br/>
- Видишь, новый барабанщик со мной согласен. - В отличие от предыдущего. Тот всегда был против.</p><p>.          .           .</p><p>Музыка тревожила, волновала, звенела нервной поступью коней в темноте, набирая силу, оборачивалась ветром, переходящим в шторм, в котором крались они - всадники, завораживающие и смертельно-опасные, и он - Карантир - вел их, даря им ритм, энергию, темп; он владел музыкой, владел - всем, каждой нотой, и если Эредин был душой, вложив жизнь в эту материю, то Карантир был сердцем, без которой она не могла бы существовать.<br/>
Он оборвал стук сердца на вдохе - палки нервно ударили об обод, и только хлесткий звон тарелок повис в тишине комнаты колким льдом.<br/>
Эредин немигающе смотрел на исландца, замершего за установкой. Карантир сцепился с ним взглядом, не выражая ни одной эмоции на лице, и только мышцы на руках  проступили слишком явно. Он весь подобрался, уперевшись худыми руками в табуретку, будто зверь, готовый к прыжку - смертоносному и неизбежному.<br/>
Ещё чуть-чуть, и воздух в этой звенящей тишине заскрипит на зубах. Ещё секунда, и...<br/>
</p><p>- Нам, может, выйти? Хмыкнул Иммлерих, разбивая напряжение вдребезги. Толстокожий и не чуткий Иммлерих. Абсолютно необходимый парень для их группы.<br/>
Нитраль выдохнул, быстрым движением устанавливая гитару на стойку.<br/>
</p><p>Эредин молча мотнул головой, вытянул сигаретную пачку из кармана, и бесшумно вышел из комнаты студии. Он почти всегда курил один.<br/>
- Я думал наш прошлый барабанщик невероятен, но ты!...<br/>
Нит подошел к ожившему, наконец, Карантиру.<br/>
- А кто был до меня? - деланно равнодушно спросил он, экономным движением собирая палки в чехол. Иммлерих неспешно занимался протянутыми по всей комнате проводами, пинками спихивая их с затертого ковра в сторону. Нит фыркнул, но ничего не успел сказать.<br/>
На флор том* приземлилась мятая пачка исписанных бумаг, и Карантир поднял взгляд, встречаясь с цепким, изучающим - Эредина.<br/>
- Мы же закончили? - удивленно интересуется Нит. Кажется, дневного света из них никто в последнее время не видел - фестиваль уже через неделю, и Эредин гоняет своих "Всадников" так беспощадно, как это возможно.<br/>
Исландец заломил тонкую бровь, продолжая смотреть только на их вокалиста.<br/>
- Я еще не решил, готов ты или нет, -   усмехнулся вокалист, наблюдая, как ходят желваки у Карантира на висках - так он сжал зубы.<br/>
- Поэтому предлагаю дополнительно прогнать пару треков. Вы можете идти, - кивает он остальным, и Имлерих с Нитралем пакуют гитары, бросая сочувственные взгляды на исландца.  Эредин их окончательно загнал.<br/>
- Пять минут на перекур? - Карантир вопросительно посмотрел на вокалиста, почти ничем не выказывая того, как он взбешен оценкой своих способностей.<br/>
- Три минуты, - ответил Эредин хищной улыбкой.</p><p>.          .           .</p><p>- На чем еще играешь? - спросил Нит, зажигая сигарету, заслоняя пальцами в каких-то острых кольцах огонек от холодного ветра с гор. Там, наверху, осенний шторм гнёт скрипучие сосны, но склон надёжно защищает затерянный среди суровой природы город.<br/>
- На всем, - пожал плечами Карантир, следуя его примеру. - На гитаре, басу, клавишных. Вокал для своей демки тоже записать пришлось.<br/>
-Нехило, - уважительно присвистнул Имля. - Дашь послушать?<br/>
Карантир кивает.<br/>
- Где то в моей тачке валялась пара кассет.<br/>
Порыв ветра вынудил их замолчать, двухцветные волосы исландца закрыли часть его лица, заставляя щурить прозрачные глаза в надвигающуюся сумеречную мглу. Нит поежился, натягивая черный воротник повыше свободной рукой. Ветер шумел где-то далеко, заблудившись в горах фьорда. Имллерих сщелкнул окурок за спину – тот сверкнул умирающим желтым мотыльком.<br/>
- Это проверка, - нарушил тишину Нит, и, поймав взгляд барабанщика, объяснил. - Эредин. Всегда проверяет. Но если хочешь мое мнение, считай, ты уже с нами. Обычно он это делает сразу.<br/>
Имлерих весело оскалился.<br/>
Карантир вопросительно вскинул бровь, скрывая ухмылку за пальцами, зажавшими сигарету.<br/>
- Это я ему первым прописал нокаут. Просто сказал Нит, кивая на басиста. Даже не улыбнулся. Имлерих же простодушно засмеялся, засунув руки в карманы. Было видно, что у их давней дружбы крепкая основа – уважение.<br/>
- Что? Не ожидал? Вот и он тоже.<br/>
Карантир все же не удержался от улыбки: невысокий и в чем-то хрупкий Нитраль едва ли доставал мощному Иммлериху до плеча, но исландец не сомневался в правдивости его слов. Эредин брал в свою - наводящую ужас на общественность, и полное восхищение в сообществе группу, только лучших. И Карантир готов доказать, что должен быть с ними.</p><p> </p><p>- А можно как-то это правило с огнем, м, обойти?<br/>
Карантир кинул свой длинный плащ на соседний стул и приблизился пружинистой походкой, - и зачем так бедрами качать? – ловким движением занял место рядом с Эредином - на столе возле подоконника, где тот сосредоточенно курил последние полчаса.<br/>
Неизвестно, чем занимался исландец в их стране, но почти никогда не пропускал репетиции, исключая этот день. Эредин же никуда не торопился, помещение по факту принадлежало ему, и использовалось под разные нужды: чаще для репетиций, иногда под импровизированный офис, бывало приютом для заезжих групп или просто местом послеконцертных тусовок. Бар же на первом этаже всегда был открыт для своих в самое позднее время.<br/>
</p><p>От Карантира повеяло свежестью и каким-то ментолом, видимо он срезал путь через лес. Он был одет в длинную чёрную рубашку, и пентаграммы на шее отдавались звоном на каждый его шаг. Чёртов колдун.<br/>
- Есть предложения? Вокалист выгнул бровь в ответ на внимательный взгляд, и щелкнул заискрившей зажигалкой, отчего кошачьи глаза Крантира зажглись в темноте. Тот повел плечами, намеренно подвинув Эредина, чтобы дым тянуло в окно, и теперь вокалист ощутил характерный запах салона машины, тяжёлый и мужской, ещё больше дополняющий андрогинную внешность исландца; только это не было диссонансом  - несочетающиеся черты удивительно гармонировали в нем, как наглядный пример того, что красота не имеет пола. На самом деле, вряд ли кто мог бы усомниться в Ар-Фейниэле, глядя на размах плеч и рост - но что-то неуловимо смягчающее и изящное проскальзывало во всем его облике.<br/>
Почему этот исландец такой странный?<br/>
- Вообще, есть одно, - сказал Карантир. </p><p>…Эредин криво улыбался, - когда он улыбался так, кося край губ только, его красиво сломанный нос придавал лицу самое инфернальное выражение из всех возможных, делая его хищным, отталкивающим, устрашающим. Но исландец смотрел на него с любопытством.<br/>
То, что предложил Карантир, могло сойти за план. Если быть до конца честным, идея была самой стоящей из всего, что он слышал за последнее время.<br/>
</p><p>Эредин затянулся уже боги знают какой сигаретой за вечер, и перевел взгляд на застывшего исландца рядом. Карантир бездумно крутил барабанную палочку в умелых белых пальцах, завораживая самим движением в тишине. Четыре оборота влево. Четыре вправо. Долбанный гипноз. И взгляд все цеплялся за них, за руки Карантира, не подчиняясь своему владельцу, но подчиняясь движению; завороженный тем, как рубашка натягивала мышцы на плечах, как из под забранного рукава на худую руку змеились татуировки древних рун; и в неровном свете фонаря и луны за окном, они казалось, оживали, перетекали одна в другую, дразняще прятались под стелющейся по блестящей черной коже брюк рубашкой.<br/>
</p><p>Эредин видел гибкость и силу замкнутые в мышцах и жилах, очерченные рунами поверх, видел острые скулы, и почти белые глаза, неровно срезанные волосы, поэтому они всегда закрывали часть лица. Он видел исландца, и абсолютно не знал, кто он такой.<br/>
Ястреб отвернулся к окну  –   глянул вниз на мерцающие огнями сумерки у причала фьорда, и вспомнил, как он сам,  два дня назад на этом же месте собрал группу. Только в спину через окно светило солнце.<br/>
</p><p>-  Неужели вы думаете, что какие - то идиотские запреты меня остановят? Остановят - нас? Dearg Ruadhri? Он допустил в голос чуть властных нот, чуть - вибрирующей вкрадчивости - он всегда хорошо владел своим голосом, усилил тон, и три пары глаз прожгли его в ответ.<br/>
Он встал, раскинув руки в сторону - представил себя на сцене - до жара на коже - это всегда жар - и снаружи и внутри. Встал, - и за его спиной вспыхнул ряд факелов,  будто огненные крылья, завораживающие и устрашающие. И он говорил - об этом, об огне и о силе, о сцене - о том, что только их имена будут вписаны в историю. Музыкой ли, огнем, или кровью. Он поймал взгляд Нита  -  пылающий, преданный. Нит был младше - и знал его музыку чуть ли не с раннего детства, стирая пальцы до кости об гитарный гриф, чтобы потом стоять рядом, быть почти на равных, со своим вдохновителем - или героем  - Эредином. Его путь был понятен. Он встретил взгляд Имлериха - уверенный и спокойный - они знакомы с незапамятных времен, так долго, что секретов почти не осталось. Имлерих всегда будет с ним. Электрические глаза Карантира смотрели ярко, дико - и абсолютно нечитаемо. От этого взгляда кровь стыла в жилах; и Эредин мог ничего о нем не знать, но чувствовал кое-что иное: если бы Музыка могла жить еще сильнее, быть еще ярче – с кем то, кто будто <em>предназначен<em> вывести ее в реальность, так правильно сжигая ей чужие души,  - это был Карантир. И Эредин верил чутью.<br/>
</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Он затянулся ещё раз, сильно, до жара в лёгких, пытаясь втащить себя в серую реальность.<br/>
Карантир рядом  улыбался так, будто знал, что Эредин завис, не в силах противостоять его проклятой магии, будто весь его гордый вид выражал - я знаю, что все смотрят на меня, на мои губы, например, особенно ты сейчас;  а может, его взгляд не выражал ничего, а Эредин сам себе все придумал.<br/>
Он - да, смотрел,  и -  не понимал. Он ничего не понимал про этого противоречивого исландца.<br/>
</em></em></p><p><em><em>Тот выдохнул дым, стрельнув глазами из под длинных белесых ресниц, и все что Эредин хотел, все сильнее злясь на себя, - это чтобы Карантир наконец отвернулся, иначе он точно что-то сделает - ему врежет, например, сломает и его хорошенький, вздернутый как - то по девчачьи носик, и красивой формы губы в чуть наглой ухмылке сейчас, испортив нежно-белую кожу алыми каплями, чтобы только не смотреть на это уже, ибо оно ему что-то внутри невероятно выворачивает; а потом вдруг встретил прямой  - ледяной - взгляд, и понял: ничего он не сломает. Просто не сможет.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>И Карантир снова улыбался как-то так, понимающе-победно, покрытый синими бликами неоновой вывески дома напротив, и Эредину хотелось заорать во все горло, потому что реальность ускользала от него.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Они долго и молча курили, смотрели на очертания гор, и Эредин  тонул в собственных мыслях, выстраивая музыку, будто пришедшую откуда-то извне, из глубин миров или древних времен; воспевающую ледяные глаза и порывистый сильный ветер, свободный и не подчиняющийся  никому вокруг,  тонкие пальцы, заклинавшие железо и холод; музыку - о битвах, о потерях, о войне, долге и смерти, о мире, где он будет королём.. А Карантир будет стоять с ним - плечом к плечу.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>.          .           .</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Исландец потянул тяжелую старинную дверь на себя -  он опоздал, надо было доехать из его съемной дыры в центр по пробкам,  но дверь распахнулась сама, и вырвавшийся разъяренный Эредин чуть не сбил его с ног.<br/>
Карантир отступил, услышав шум, и за Ястребом вывалились наружу Нит и Имллерих, чудом не застряв в проеме.<br/>
- Подожди! - выдохнул рыжий, на ходу натягивая плащ. - Да погоди ты! А если это не он?...<br/>
- А кто? Эредин словно бы впечатывал слова в воздух.<br/>
Карантир сложил руки на груди.<br/>
- Кому еще надо, чтобы мы провалились на фестивале...? Вокалист тяжело дышал, сжимая кулаки и замерев в хищной позе. Его плащ подхватил ветер, непослушные волосы упали на яростные зеленые глаза. - Есть только одна сволочь, которой это выгодно. Аваллак'х.<br/>
-Но босс, отсутствие огня ничего особенно не изменит, - неуверенно произнёс Нит.<br/>
-Да?<br/>
Эредин шагнул на него,  и тот отступил, склонил голову. Разница в их росте впечатляла. - Это месть, Нитраль, и именно поэтому это нельзя оставить просто так. Ещё вопросы?<br/>
-Нет, босс.<br/>
- В чем дело?<br/>
Эредин резко развернулся, наткнулся на холодный синий взгляд снова. Сделал шаг, вынуждая исландца вздернуть голову. Ожидаемо, Карантир не отступил. Всмотрелся в бесстрастное лицо, скрытый темными волосами загадочный изгиб губ, и ощутил себя преданным своими же королем, глядящим в глаза всесильному равнодушному магу. Всего на мгновение. Затем выдохнул, и отступил сам, зачесывая волосы с лица.<br/>
- Все наши факелы исчезли.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>


* флор том – напольный барабан, основная составляющая стандартной ударной установки<br/>
*  концерт Gorgoroth в Кракове  – реальный случай, когда группа перестаралась с имиджем и в качестве бонуса получила повестку в суд, штраф и бан из страны. Тем самым прописавшись в историю за скандальчик. Зачесть об этом милейшем инцеденте можно хоть бы в вики, но внимание, там на фото шок- контент. 
Зато Эредин без ума от этой истории ( в этой AU)))
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chasing Fire, Часть 2.2 ( Эредин/Карантир, недо R), Rock Band AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>три муз термина художественности ради, и одно слово на Старшей Речи, сноска - в конце страницы;<br/>и тут ещё куча названий разных групп, но так надо 0:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Что это...?<br/>
- Ты на ней из Исландии приехал?<br/>
- Охренеть, зловещая!<br/>
Карантир широко ухмыльнулся, обходя низкую черную тачку, чья злобная, будто прищуренная морда недвусмысленно намекала на свою спортивную принадлежность. Стекла были затонированы напрочь, бампер украшал хищный спойлер, и только какие-то пугающие острыми гранями абстрактные рисунки по краям, обведенные льдисто-голубым, вносили долю цвета.  Нит провел по ним пальцами - те тут же сделались серыми от пыли.<br/>
-Точно, из Исландии приехал! - хохотнул Имлерих.<br/>
- Главное, не откуда я приехал, а что она выжимает, - барабанщик подкинул ключи в руке - в его голосе слышалась неприкрытая гордость.<br/>
- Хватит трепа, открывай свой космолет, - рыкнул Эредин, рывком открывая дверь, и первым оказался на сидении рядом с водителем.<br/>
Нит закатил глаза, переглянувшись с вечно невозмутимым Имлерихом, и полез назад.<br/>
В салоне сильно пахнуло бензином и ментоловым освежителем, и Эредин узнал запах - так часто пахло от самого Карантира, уже повернувшего ключ зажигания, и тюнингованная панель осветилась красным.<br/>
Машина очень ему подходила.<br/>
- Адрес.<br/>
- Что?<br/>
- Мне нужен адрес.<br/>
- И ты найдешь? В чужом городе? - Эредин заломил бровь, бросив на исландца скептический взгляд.<br/>
- А ты проверь.<br/>
Он не повернулся, прямой, сосредоточенный, цепко сжимающий руль тонкими пальцами, но губы изогнулись в ухмылке.<br/>
-Идет, - Эредин сложил руки на груди, клацнув шипами на рукавах.<br/>
Колодки взвыли жженой резиной, и тачка сорвалась с места, оставив на асфальте шлейф черных следов и затихающие риффы Naglfar.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Аваллак'х сложил руки на груди.<br/>
-…. Надеюсь, впредь вламываться в мой дом вам не придется. Повторяю в последний раз, я забрал все из репетиционной, и причин возвращаться не вижу.  Ваш чёртов огонь и ваш чёртов фестиваль меня не волнует. До свидания.<br/>
- Если это развод, – прошипел Эредин,  – ты об этом пожалеешь. Очень пожалеешь.<br/>
Взгляд Аваллак'ха был цвета вод фьорда.<br/>
- Я пожалел, что связался с тобой.<br/>
Дверь хлопнула.<br/>
Эредин дернулся в руках Карантира, но исландец его удержал.<br/>
… - Ничего не знает, как же! – Ястреб выплевывал проклятья, резким шагом спускаясь к припаркованной внизу улицы машине. Ар-Фейниэль держался справа от него,  не отставая только благодаря росту. На покатом лбу Эредина проступила вена.  Имлерих и Нит следовали на отдалении, зная, что под горячую руку лучше не попадаться.<br/>
-... Примитивная ложь. Он играет на том же самом фестивале! Это самый, самый простой способ отомстить, и я не поверю в его великодушие. Креван - тот ещё паскудный лис, мне ли не знать!....<br/>
Количество ругательств на Старшей Речи заставило Карантира уважительно хмыкнуть.<br/>
Полы кожаного плаща Эредина, подхватываемые ветром, нервно отлетали, путаясь в ногах. Откуда - то с гор тянуло пряной хвоей.<br/>
Нит угрюмо буравил взглядом его широкую спину с нашивкой Emperor на куртке, отстранено задумавшись, напоминают ли они сейчас свиту разъяренного короля.<br/>
- Креван был убедителен, – пожал он плечами наконец, и Эредин остановился так резко, что Нит едва успел затормозить. Через секунду он кожей ощутил жар, исходящий от их лидера. От его перекошенного лица в сантиметрах от своего - Эредину пришлось сильно согнуться, тем самым еще больше угрожающе нависая над своим гитаристом.<br/>
- Так ты с ним согласен, Нитраль?<br/>
Этот тон не был злым, он был чем-то гораздо хуже, темнее, хтоничнее. От Эредина просто несло яростью, и Нит едва сдержался, чтобы не сглотнуть, вместо этого сосредоточил взгляд на тонком едва видном шраме, пересекающем сломанный нос, и нашёл решимость ответить:<br/>
- Мы не с того начали. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Нит смотрел в окно вниз на двух типов, пристроившихся у входа в магазин винила.  Типы были ему незнакомы, поэтому относилась к категории фанатов, надеявшихся на то, что чем чаще они посещают бар в подвале магазина, тем вероятнее, что однажды вход в круг избранных будет для них доступен. Глупо. Нит мял в руке пачку сигарет. Пока всё, чем им приходилось довольствоваться, это мрачный фейс Ге’эльса за прилавком. Видеть одного из лидеров их движения создавало иллюзию доступности, а потому давало ложную надежду. Но сейчас это можно использовать.<br/>
Нит нахмурился внезапной догадке.<br/>
Если бар и магазин - место скопления фанатов, то Аваллак'х просто не мог остаться незамеченным.<br/>
Он резко развернулся, и поспешил к двери на лестницу.<br/>
- Куда собрался? Эредин скрестил руки на груди, бесшумно, будто призрак, возникнув в темноте проёма. Нит быстро глянул на маячившего сзади Карантира - как гарантию спокойствия их лидера. Потом он обязательно подумает над тем, что этот глазастый исландец такого делает, и какую магию применяет, чтобы Эредин ещё никого не убил, и вообще успокоился, но это потом. У них есть дела поважнее.<br/>
- Опросить свидетелей, - серьёзно сказал Нит и слетел вниз по ступенькам.<br/>
Карантир нагнал его на подходе к напрягшимся типам: ещё бы, сам рыжий Нитраль из Dearg Ruadhri приветствует их у самого бара!... Для этого должна быть веская причина, и Нит ее для них озвучил.<br/>
- ... Вашего барабанщика? - переспросил тип постарше и полохматее. На нем драная футболка Mayhem, и Нитраль готов поспорить, что рисунок там именно такой, какой носит на спине куртки он сам.<br/>
- Но он же, типа, ушел...? - растерянно продолжил парень, разглядывая обоих музыкантов, будто они - редкие экспонаты в музее.<br/>
- Да, вот именно тот, который ушел. Видели его? - Нит начал терять терпение,  сильно сминая пальцами пачку сигарет в кармане. Кольца впились в пальцы. Три дня до фестиваля. Охренительно злющий Эредин, который в таком состоянии не годится для переговоров, обозленный Аваллак'х, способный после их разрыва и такой встречи действительно, и наверное, оправдано, отомстить, реальные проблемы с законом, если их сдадут или поймают с огнем на сцене, и только, как ни странно, Карантир кажется чем-то вроде оплота спокойствия и молчаливой поддержки.<br/>
Так почему Нитраль все это разгребает?... На секунду он надавил пальцами на переносицу, зажмурившись. Наверное, потому, что сильнее музыки Эредина ничего нет. Потому он верен ему до самого конца.<br/>
- Ну? - вдруг произносит исландец, и тупящие парни наконец отмирают, впечатленные его ростом и странной внешностью. Переглядываются, кивают один другому, торопливо мотают головами. - Не видели... Никого. Ни два, ни три дня назад. Кроме вас, конечно. А кстати у меня вот есть ваше первое демо.... - начинает, тот, что помладше, но Нитраль и Карантир уже идут ко входу.<br/>
- ... Конечно, у тебя есть, конечно, тебе надо мою подпись, - бубнил Нитраль себе под нос, зажав зубами последнюю сигарету. - Малолетки бесполезные. Заготовки для огня пропали два дня назад. Наша крайняя общая репетиция. Неужели нельзя напрячь память?<br/>
Карантир вдруг твёрдой рукой взял его за плечо, задерживая у входа.<br/>
- Так что между ними было? - спросил он наконец. - Между Аваллак'хом и Эредином?<br/>
Нит сунул руки в карманы, рассматривая яркие светлые глаза напротив. Хотел бы он знать ответы сам.<br/>
- Взаимопонимание. Неприятие. Слишком сильное и то, и другое. Лучше их связки вживую я никого не видел, и, наверное, не увижу. Они бесили друг друга до белого каления. Но знал бы ты -  то, что они выдавали на концертах вместе... Боги. Люди с ума сходили. Готовы были одежду рвать, хватались за ножи и чуть ли не резали себя... Один парень как -то по артерии попал. Кровищи было.... Нит дернул плечами, вспоминая то чувство единения с толпой и между ними, захлестывающее, колдовское, перекрывающее все вокруг. Пугающее своей силой. Пьянящее, будто общий трип. Разве есть слова, чтобы это объяснить?...<br/>
Он продолжил, удивляясь собственной откровенности:<br/>
- Конечно, мы группа, но это, хоть убей, - это вот - с людьми делали Эредин и Аваллак'х. Только они. Может, поэтому Креван сбежал.<br/>
- Я знаю, - тихо ответил Карантир, пряча глаза за темными и светлыми прядями скользнувшими на лицо. - Я был на всех ваших концертах. Кроме последнего. С Аваллак'хом.<br/>
Нит бегло поморщился - даже он считал, некрасиво вышло, но Эредину никто не указ.<br/>
Затем осознал сказанное, и поднял брови.<br/>
- На всех? Из Исландии? Да ты псих, братишка, уважаю, - Нит мотнул головой, откидывая тяжелые медные волосы за спину,  и оскалился, - добро пожаловать, что ли. Как вы там узнавали только?<br/>
- Есть способы, - Ар-Фейниэль пожал плечами, отвернулся. Из магазина доносилась приглушенная музыка и голоса – наверняка Ге'эльс, как обычно, рассуждал про человеческие жертвоприношения, смущая покупателей. Он мог себе это позволить - магазин экстремальной музыки в городе один, а приставучих фанатов, подозревающих, что Ге' эльс играет в одной из культовых групп, всегда немало.  Из бара слышался смех, перебиваемый пьяными попытками спеть про трех девиц из Виковаро.<br/>
Карантир склонил голову, опуская взгляд. Вцепился вдруг длинными пальцами в свой пробитый шипами воротник, будто замерз. Тихо продолжил.  - Ваш Аваллак'х - один из лучших барабанщиков. Ему нет равных. Именно он вдохновил меня доучиться, захотеть достичь его уровня. То, что я попал к вам, заменив его... У меня просто нет слов.<br/>
Нит долго смотрел на исландца.<br/>
- Эредин тебя за это, конечно, убъет, но я рад, что мы друг друга поняли, - нарушил длинную паузу Нитраль. - Пошли. Если кто и в курсе происходящих событий последних дней, так это бармен.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Под пальцами Карантира плескалась ядовито-зеленая жидкость. Он сжал тяжёлый узорчатый стакан еще сильнее и каким-то чуть резким движением поднес его к губам и отпил, заинтересованно стрельнув глазами по сторонам. Тусклый неоновый свет забликовал холодным синим в скользнувших по его плечам волосах. В баре было темно, людно и тесно; грохотала чья-то новая демка из намеренно хрипящих колонок - и все это было для исландца непривычным.<br/>
Абсент, -  подумал Нит, расслабляя плечи.  Правильная отрава для колдуна.<br/>
Он сам посмотрел вниз на свой стакан с крепким, золотистым виски на самом дне  (обычно он предпочитал вино, но сегодня это едва ли  помогло бы) и перевел взгляд на бармена.<br/>
- ....Я тебе что, справочная служба?<br/>
Исенгрим мизинцем заправил выбившуюся светлую прядь за ухо, и не глядя на Нита, продолжил намешивать в шейкере что-то такое мутно-красного цвета.<br/>
Нит поставил локти на барную стойку, подавшись ближе.<br/>
- Неправильный ответ, Исенгрим. - он улыбнулся. Подумай еще раз, пока мне не пришлось тебе помочь.<br/>
Ответом был злой взгляд, и, отбросив очередную блестящую штуку, бармен сместился, оказавшись напротив Нита, упираясь жилистыми руками в дерево стойки.<br/>
- Здесь трется сотни всяких сволочей каждый день и еще полночи, а я считаю чаевые, а не их паскудные рожи, - выдал бармен сквозь зубы, чуть наклонившись к собеседнику.<br/>
На  его напрягшейся шее  была  выбита детальная татуировка – лоза увитая листьями, –  очередная фишка его группы, такая была у всех участников; а взвинченное выражение его лица навело Нита на мысль, не обнаружит ли он в следующий раз в своём красном что-нибудь слишком мутное.<br/>
- Жаль, что у тебя такая плохая память, - вдруг подал голос Карантир, салютуя ему пустым стаканом.<br/>
Бармен дернул плечом,  и хотел было вернуться к своим прямым обязанностям, но не успел. Быстрым движением Нит скользнул вперёд, и через секунду Исенгрим уже вжимался носом в стойку, отчаянно пытаясь отцепить руки в хитром захвате от своего ворота.<br/>
- Что, Эредин надрессировал? - выплюнул бармен, кося глазами. Освободиться не получалось. Нит зажал его локоть. Кто-то сзади присвистнул, но вмешаться не рискнул. Слава Dearg Ruadhri опережала их самих. Вряд ли их прошлый набег на бар уже забыт. Ге'эльс тогда виртуозно отмазал их, и от копов, и от скорых, хотя казалось бы, весь район в тот раз был разбужен.<br/>
- Передать ему привет? Рыжий ухмыльнулся и рванул за ткань на себя, приложив хрипящего бармена об липкую поверхность. - Или, мне может, все-таки напомнить владельцу заведения, сколько тебе лет на самом деле?<br/>
- Да пошёл ты! - оскалился Исенгрим ему в лицо, сморщился от острых колец, кольнувших шею.  - Ладно, были тут двое уродов, обсуждали запреты огня на фестивале. И тех, кто вероятно, попадется. И вас не забыли. Но это все!<br/>
- Умница,  - Нит разжал хватку, едва избежав удара об чужой лоб. Освежи мой вискарь и вали. Бармен растер кровь из носа ладонью. Мутно - красную.<br/>
Переглянувшись с напряженным Карантиром, Нит одним махом осушил содержимое стакана и съехал по стулу ниже. Он что-то упускает. </p><p>.       .        .</p><p>Карантир пнул нож, валяющийся у ступеней, и дернул дверь на себя. Нож - нехороший знак. Ультиматум. Нит фыркнул: кто-то опять им угрожает. Он бы подумал на дружков Исенгрима, но этот кусок железа с кривыми рунами на рукоятке валялся здесь уже не первый день.<br/>
Ветер на улице сделался по-осеннему злым, ударяя по лицу порывами мелкой мороси. Автобусная остановка напротив здания пустовала, и Нит попытался вспомнить, приедет ли последний. Ему нужно подумать.<br/>
- Знаешь, тот, кто притырил наши факелы - барабанщик. Вдруг сказал Карантир, - ну, или техник.<br/>
- С чего ты взял? Нит вскинул голову.<br/>
-Если знаешь, что искать, но не знаешь - где, с чего бы ты начал?<br/>
- Хм, а есть разница? С чего  угодно?<br/>
- И потратил бы неделю, - на все помещения. Зачем, если итак понятно, что сумка для стоек лучше всего подойдет для транспортировки, и никто на входе в клуб не будет их проверять. Это не вызывает подозрений. Любой ударник первым делом проверил бы сумки и чехлы.  Потому что это самое очевидное для нас.<br/>
- Логично. А если учесть, что и времени было точно немного - кто попало у нас не гуляет, значит, надо было действовать быстро и незаметно. Кто -то нас обвел. И очень за это поплатится… - Нит смотрел на чёрные горы, задумавшись.<br/>
- Надеюсь, все же не Аваллак'х - тихо добавил Карантир.<br/>
Дождь начинал усиливаться, и сквозь шум ветра и звука проезжающего редкого транспорта было глухо слышно саунд-чек из клуба.<br/>
Думаешь, Имлерих что выяснит? -  акцент в голосе Карантира стал заметен сильнее, он искал что-то в карманах. Может, мелочь. Или курево.<br/>
- Не стоит недооценивать его связи, - Нит вгляделся в пустую дорогу. - Впрочем, это мы узнаем только завтра. Он повернулся к барабанщику - Ты остаешься?<br/>
- Да, мы собирались пройтись по трек листу еще раз.<br/>
-  А я зайду к нашему всезнающему художнику.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Ге'эльс упёрся в них пристальным взглядом.<br/>
Впрочем, другого у него никто не видел.<br/>
- Аваллак'ха искали?<br/>
Нит кивнул.<br/>
Карантир взял со стойки новый винил от Naglfar, покрутил в руках. Нит успел увидеть часть названия: "Stellae...". Под дырявым свитером исландца на футболке часто просвечивал логотип этой группы.<br/>
Ге'эльс отвернулся, будто потеряв к ним интерес, небрежно подвинул несколько черепов стоящих в ряд среди черных свечей. Выглядели они добротно, может, и не были подделкой. Это не удивляло. Ге'эльс и шкуру мамонта и рог единорога добыть мог бы, если понадобится.<br/>
- Нравятся? - спросил художник, перехватив направление взгляда Нита.<br/>
- Твоего не хватает, для коллекции.<br/>
- Дорогое удовольствие, - тот мило улыбнулся, - тебе не по зубам. Нашли Кревана?<br/>
- А что? -  отозвался Нит раздраженно, отворачиваясь от темной витрины. Головная боль усилилась, всаживаясь в висок тупыми иглами.<br/>
- Не того ищете, - Ге'эльс пожал плечами, утыкаясь в свой ежедневник. Или гримуар.<br/>
- Убъю тебя, паскуда пафосная, - пообещал Нит, резко шагнув к заваленному коробками с кассетами прилавку. - Когда нибудь. Знаешь что - так скажи.<br/>
Карантир вопросительно склонил голову.<br/>
Ге'эльс чуть усмехнулся и наигранно устало вздохнул, снова поднимая взгляд, прикрыв записи длинными гибкими пальцами.<br/>
- Только то, что ему это не надо.<br/>
Нит завел глаза к потолку, ругнувшись на Старшей Речи, и обратился к исландцу:<br/>
- Завтра в то же время?<br/>
Карантир хмыкнул, крепко сжал его протянутую руку и исчез в тени лестницы в репетиционную, будто вошел в портал. Нит тряхнул головой, и, хлопнув дверью назло Ге'эльсу, направился было ловить такси, когда кто-то позвал его по имени.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Эредин убедился, что замок щелкнул, и звукоизоляция сработала. Не самая лучшая, здание старое. Да и все равно, если кто запалит, в очередной раз засыпят жалобами или вызовут полицию. Но Эредин плевал и на то и на другое.</p><p>Ар-Фейниэль уже был там, играя одну из самых замороченных песен Кревана. Замороченую настолько, что Эредин вычеркнул ее из трек листа для фестиваля. Самую их лучшую, яркую песню.</p><p>Ястреб замер, оперевшись плечом о дверной проем.<br/>
Музыка сцепляется прямо с сердцем. Это нормально, даже правильно, ведь иначе нельзя заставить прожить взбесившуюся толпу три минуты вместе с тобой. Можно притворяться, пытаться обмануть, но победу в музыке все равно одержит тот, кто знает, — самый сильный гипноз — это искренность.</p><p>Карантир делает что-то иное. Он играет слишком чувственно и при этом жёстко, сильно, нагло сочетая безумный напор и мягкий танец, сплетая молниеносный узор из филлов из воздуха. Изменяет материю, перекраивая партию Аваллак’ха под себя.<br/>
Будто ему подвластно и пространство и время, потому что за его руками невозможно уследить.<br/>
Эредин и не следит.<br/>
Музыка — совсем не про это.</p><p> </p><p>Их репетиции стали их общим ритуалом.<br/>
Они оставались вдвоём каждый раз после того, как одногруппники расходились, и — играли, или — чаще — импровизировали.</p><p>В первый раз, тогда, когда он оставил барабанщика повторить весь материал заново, отпустив остальных, — взбешенный Карантир задрал темп так, что Эредин чуть не свернул себе руку об гитару.</p><p>Это было похоже на бой на мечах, где уступить — значит умереть. Каждый искал слабое место у другого, выворачиваясь от хитрых приёмов, примеряясь куда ударить: вставить хитрый брейк, или внезапно уйти в тремоло. Атака, защита, контр-атака, рубящий наотмашь, брейкдаун. Карантир был пьяняще-восхитителен. Он завораживал самим движением, запредельной скоростью. Чистой силой, скрытой в изящном теле.<br/>
С Аваллакх’ом было нечто похожее, но того раздражала подобная связь.<br/>
Карантир чувствовал эту связь, что крепче слов.<br/>
Творил магию.</p><p>А потом все перешло на новый уровень. Совместная музыка допускает противостояние, но подразумевает единение.<br/>
Импровизация перешла в опьяняющее доверие.<br/>
В затягивающий драйв.<br/>
Позволить кому-то вести.<br/>
Отдаться воле незнакомца с ледяными глазами.<br/>
Говорят, это ощущение бывает сильнее, чем оргазм. И Эредину нравилось проверять на себе.<br/>
Он подхватил гитару, ощутив холод на пальцах, будто эфес клинка, и влился в поток.</p><p> </p><p>В этот раз Музыка постепенно кончается. Хорошо, что она кончается так, потому что нельзя вырвать дозу из крови на середине. Ее нужно медленно вынуть, и музыка выводит, возвращает. На поверхность. В реальность.<br/>
И Эредин видит, не сразу, будто зрение отключившись, запаздывает. Он видит — что Карантир — такой же псих, тяжело дышащий от дозы. Только она прошила все его мышцы, импульсом прошлась по каждому суставу, и загнана внутрь так глубоко, что отделить одно от другого — проводника и его магию - его дозу — можно только, если убить проводника. И Эредин, ломая свою гордость, восхищается и ненавидит Карантира за это, за то, что пропустить магию через себя — так — не в его силах.</p><p>Он привык надевать маски — лидера, командира, короля. Так привык, что не отличить — и все шли за ним. Теперь чудовищное осознание разбило бронь и не могло отпустить. Он сам инстинктивно стремился идти за — (и не важно, что в группе всегда ведет барабанщик) ему нужен был проводник, навигатор. Аваллак’х.<br/>
Или Карантир.</p><p> Может, исландцец и правда, чёртов колдун. Может, его предки скакали с посохами среди черных исландских камней, управляя всеми ветрами мира.</p><p>И поэтому было так естественно — только в этот момент, когда Музыка еще жила в их кипящей крови, — просто швырнуть инструмент на пол, просто шагнуть вплотную к прожигающему упрямым синим взглядом исландцу, вздернуть его на ноги, упереться лбом в горячий лоб.</p><p>Исландец тяжело выдыхал, замерев, сверкая своими невозможными глазами, и Эредин сгреб пальцами его дурацкие цепочки на шее, притягивая ближе, и — наконец — впился в его красивые губы.<br/>
Карантир то ли все понял, то ли мысли читал — ответил — агрессивно, с напором.</p><p>Он подавался навстречу, отталкивал, хитрил, стремившись укусить, если бы Эредин ему это позволил. Но Эредин не позволял, хотя ему нравилось; и противостояние продолжалось: снова никто не желал уступать, пальцы вцеплялись в плечи и в ворот куртки, оставляя отметки, и неизвестно, сколько это длилось, и кто победил, чтобы движения сменились на медленные аккуратные, почти нежные.Чтобы они сплелись друг с другом так близко, что не было воздуха. Чтобы пальцы Эредина запутались в мягких кончиках карантировых волос, пахнущих ментолом, сигаретами и лесом; а тот перебирал в ответ своими — холодными, пряди у него на загривке, другой рукой сильно сжимая плечо.</p><p>Прошел миллион выдохов перед тем, как упираясь мокрым лбом Эредину в изгиб шеи, исландец спросил:<br/>
— Что… ты чувствуешь, когда сотни людей перед тобой раздирают горло словами твоих песен?<br/>
«Власть, — подумал Эредин, — с нее не слезают. "</p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>— Нитраль!<br/>
Нит подтянул ремень гитары, морщась от дождя и волос летящих в глаза, и обернулся. Этот день никогда не закончится.<br/>
— Трезвый, злой и не из бара, ты ли это, кууурва рыжая? Очень бледный и очень черноволосый парень отлепился от стены, чтобы сгрести Нита в крепких объятьях.<br/>
— Финн!<br/>
У Финна было какое-то очередное длинное эльфское имя, но Нит никак не мог его запомнить. Зато был рад его видеть.<br/>
— Взаимно, зараза ты бледная! Он хлопнул друга по по плечу, отступая. — Как тебя сюда занесло? Финн был фотографом, и поэтому мог свободно бывать там, куда даже Эредин и Имлерих попадали с трудом.<br/>
Фотограф широко улыбнулся: демонстрируя разбитую губу с кольцом пирсинга — видимо с выводом Нит поторопился.<br/>
— У ваших, — он выделил это слово, — усиленные репетиции перед фестивалем. Естественно, только для своих. Не мог же я такое пропусить! Слэм был — как в средневековой бойне, — он указал на свою ссадину. Всю пленку потратил! Финн широко оскалился — он отчаянно лез за лучшими кадрами в самую жесть, и тем и был хорош.<br/>
Нит не особенно заинтересованно дернул бровью и оперся локтем о стену.<br/>
— Неужели?<br/>
— Подозреваю, если вы в этот раз не участвуете, мне надо отложить побольше плёнки на фестиваль?<br/>
— Именно.<br/>
Финн усмехнулся, — там про вас такие теории строят, что я уже сгораю в нетерпении — что на этот раз?<br/>
— Пусть строят, — Нит пожал плечами, — все увидишь, когда придёт время.<br/>
— Ха, вот за это по вам с ума сходят, вечно вы что-то замутите, такое, на грани…<br/>
Нит хмыкнул, полез в карман, но обнаружил только мятую пустую пачку от сигарет.<br/>
Финн вдруг хитро сощурился и, паскудно улыбнувшись, подался вперёд, бесцеремонно вглядываясь Ниту в лицо.<br/>
— Какой-то ты замотанный, кстати. Эредин совсем зае…<br/>
— Заткнись, — перебил Нит, криво ухмыляясь на то, как Финн двинул бедрами — то ли равновесие на ступеньке потерял, то ли намекал намеренно. Фотограф засмеялся, откинув голову назад. Небольшой козырек над входом в здание едва ли защищал от хлеставшего дождя, зато делал каменные ступени скользкими.<br/>
— Может, спустимся? Финн кивнул на бар за спиной. — Давно не виделись.<br/>
Нитраль помотал головой:<br/>
— Только что оттуда.<br/>
— Жаль, вторую неделю здесь зависаю, а тебя только сейчас встретил.<br/>
Нит почувствовал, как плечи сковало напряжением.<br/>
— Финн, — он шагнул ближе, чуть ли не приперев фотографа обратно к стене, — ты видел Аваллак’ха? Худое лицо фотографа сделалось будто бы еще худее в хитрой ухмылке. Он показательно задумался.<br/>
— Вряд ли после известных всем печальных событий — между вами, ну, на том концерте, он бы заявился с дружеским визитом. Но, — Финн сделал небрежный жест пальцами, — могу абсолютно точно заверить тебя, Нит, Креван не появлялся здесь как минимум неделю. А что? Он снова прищурился, зачесывая мокрые волосы с лица тощей рукой, и подался вперёд. Теперь между ними почти не было пространства.<br/>
Нит глянул прямо в темные глаза друга. Дождь неприятно заливался за воротник.<br/>
— Это очень важно. Ты помнишь точно?<br/>
Финн фыркнул.<br/>
— Elaine, я фотограф. Я запоминаю лица раз и навсегда. Поэтому, — он понизил голос, сверкнув глазами, — могу тебе подсказать. Я видел кое-кого, чье присутствие здесь наведет тебя на верные выводы.<br/>
Нит вскинулся. — Что? Откуда ты?..<br/>
Финн всплеснул руками, звеня кучей своих браслетов, и снова рассмеялся.<br/>
— Да сиськи Итлины, Нитраль! Репортерское чутье и всё такое.</p><p>И когда Финн назвал имя, Нит понял.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Честно говоря, не знаю - нужны ли объяснения тех терминов, важного смысла в этом тексте они не имеют, но пусть будет ) <br/>1. филл - короткий музыкальный отрывок,который помогает поддерживать внимание слушателя во время перерыва между фразами одной мелодии<br/>2. брейк - сбивка между тактами<br/>3. Тремоло (на гитаре,в данном случае) многократное быстрое повторение одного звука, интервала или аккорда<br/>4. брейкдаун -  термин сложный, и таки смысл имеет, потому опускаю муз теорию (из вики) и оставляю важное: считается, что такие моменты [брейкдауна] являются наиболее тяжёлыми, брутальными, ярчайшими</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>